Better
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: This was originally going to be a one chapter oneshot for Anders and Male Hawke but its now looking like it might turn into at least three. For a brief cover, after a night with Isabella, Hawke goes to see Anders about a rather personal problem and ends up telling him exactly how he feels about the healer.


"Anders." A familiar voice emanated from the front of his clinic in Dark Town.

"Hawke?" There was a hint of genuine surprise in the healer's tone, this was not the usual Hawke that burst through the door with nearly a full party in tow, trying to pull him into another mission. It was off, he looked a little self-conscious maybe even a little ashamed, 'Hawke, what in the name of Thedas have you done to look like that?' Anders thought to himself, watching Hawke pick his way around the other patients in the clinic.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, " Hawke stated softly, Anders leaning in a little to hear him better, " I…uh…well I recently spent an evening with a whore with both know, and.." Hawke rubbed the back of his neck blushing slightly about the awkwardness of the visit.

"Dealing with some discomfort are we?" Anders cocked a bit of smirk, greeted by sheepish smile and puppy-dog eyes.

"Wait here, I am about to close up for the evening before the Templars get to trying to sniff me out." Anders stated, pointing to a cot at the back of the clinic. Hawke nodded and sat down and watched Anders work with the few remaining patients in the clinic.

Hawke found himself staring at the healer as he worked, 'He really is a good man, maybe a little mental from the taint and the whole justice-y wraith business, but he really is a sweet man.' Hawke felt a pair of eyes on him and noticed an older Fereldan woman scrutinizing him…she had obvious caught him staring at Anders for a while. Hawke watched her whisper something to the healer causing him to turn around as she left; he threw Anders a large toothy smile and wave. In return getting a raised eyebrow and a headshake, 'Well that was close.'

Anders finished up with the last patient before Hawke and escorted them out, Hawke watching him turn down a bit of a coin that was offered to him.

"Alright Hawke, no one is around to see. But before I heal you want to explain why you thought bedding her was a good idea?" Anders stated, walking over to his small desk, and getting a bit of lyrium.

"Well, it was mostly me just relieving some stress. I know I can do better than a pirate wench with loose legs…I know better people." Hawke stated looking down a bit.  
"Can't be perfect all the time, Hawke."

"Trust me Anders, I am far from perfect." Hawke laughed laying down on the cot, watching Anders.

"So what it wrong exactly? And should I be prepared to see festering sores I have had enough of those today." Hawke crinkled his nose and sat up.

"If there were sores there, I would have you do a house call, its discomfort and a little rash….I figured coming to you was my best option now that I am stared at whenever I go to High Town. Last thing I need is some nosy noble finding out about an affair with a tavern whore."

"And being seen with a wanted apostate is any better?"

"Loads! "  
"How so?"

" Well, you want the truth or you want me to dance around the topic?" Hawke asked.

"As fun as it is to mentally imagine you dancing the remigold around me, I doubt that would be very helpful."

"Well if the opportunity to lay with you made its self-present before Isabella pounced on me I would have been a happier man. Sure she may have experience, but honestly I feel like it was not all she hypes it up to be. "Hawke stated, seeing Anders lip quiver a little.

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable? " Hawke asked sitting up noticing Anders pull up a stool to sit on.

"A little, considering I am about to look below your belt…" Hawke turned his head away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that then…"  
"Besides Hawke I have told you I am only going to end up hurting you." Anders stated, unlacing Hawkes pants.

"Anders, it'd be hard to find a man that is as giving as you. Even what I saw today proves that even with Justice you are a good man, and wonderful man." Hawke stated placing a hand on Anders' face.

"Hawke, would you be willing to stand by me, tell the whole world you care for an apostate? In front of the Knight Commander the Grand Cleric?" Anders asked, working over the small clothes that covered Hawke's "problem area."

"I have thus far haven't I why would that change, I care too much about you to lose you the Templars or anyone else for that matter?" Hawke said ignoring the odd feelings he was getting below the belt from the healing.


End file.
